The present invention relates to a method to develop a mediation device to a related system, realising this method and to a mediation device developed according such a method.
Mediation devices are generally known in the art. They perform one or more of the following processes:                Information conversion between information models        Augmenting and enhancing information in the translation process from a local Management Information Base to be compliant with a generic Management Information Base        Maintaining the communications context        Data translation.        
Such a mediation device is generally developed by programming the entire functionality as specified in a, in advance prepared, functional description. This programming is done with one chosen programming language from a number of suitable programming languages on a, in advance chosen, convenient platform, like a UNIX-machine or a PC.
To implement the mediation device according to the functional description, the development of such a device is entirely done from scratch.
This way of producing a mediation device is disadvantageous in the sense that the time-to-market is quite substantial in an environment where short lead-times of product-development are required.